


Targets

by Silentx13



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Crimson Lion Squad, Dark Magic, Elves, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fights, Kingdoms, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Silver Eagle Squad, Travel, Trust, magic knights, other lands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Magic knights are being attacked almost at random, whoever is doing this is very deadly and powerful. It is reviled that these attacks are happening because of Fuegoleon and Nozel. Yet, to find out why they must travel far beyond the borders of the Clover Kingdom and the other three kingdoms surrounding them. They must trust these strangers who do claim they can help protect them and figure out what is going on. That should not be so hard….right?
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The night was silent as a Magic Knight walked along the empty streets of the Noble Realm. They were heading back from a long day off, they had a bag of things they bought and they walked lazily down the street. Yet, he turned around feeling a strange presence. However, he felt no mana so he must have been imagining things. He started to walk again but there was a strange feeling in his gut. He was about to take out his grimoire. Yet a gloved hand stopped it and a hand pressed over his mouth. He felt a strange energy wash over him. He felt weak for a moment but broke out of his attacker's hold.

He turned around and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He blinked in surprise and then looked up at his attacker. A tall figure wearing strange clothes. That covered all of their body. "Now. Now." They said. "This is nothing personal but I am going to need you to die."

Before he could even use a spell he did not need words for this person used a dagger to stab him in the neck. They dropped down and swiped under him and he fell to the ground. He would have grunted in pain but still, his voice was just gone. The dagger was removed and he looked up at this figure. He noticed that energy was gathering around their arm and took a form of claws. "Die." They said and they ran their hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

They gave a sigh as she stood and said, "Here I thought that killing Magic Knights will be a challenge, but this is all too easy." They stepped over the body and walked over to a hooded figure who waited for them

"So...we doing this again tomorrow night?" They asked as they both began walking down the street.

"No. He wants us to wait and watch how they react," they replied. "We will strike again once he orders."

"Alright," They replied with a sigh as the two suddenly vanished as they walked.

The captain's all were sitting at the urgent meeting that was called by the Wizard King. There was a deadly silence that hung over the place after the Wizard King was finished speaking. The two who were the most silent was Nozel Silva captain of the Silver Eagles and Fuegoleon Vermillion captain of the Crimson Lions.

"How can some sneak into the Noble Realm without being noticed by anyone and kill two magic knights. One in his own room." Asked Charlotte.

"We do not know but I want all of you to make sure all your knights are careful and have someone keeping watch at your bases at all times now." He said. "Also...Fuegoleon. Nozel. I do not want you two or your squads to look into this matter. All of you will be too close to the matter."

"Yes. Sir." They both said. They both had a dark look on their face though but it was understandable. Both of them had squad members that were killed...both of them were brutal. They both felt pain while they died.

The Wizard King then looked at William Vangeance and said, "Vangeance. I want you and your squad to look into this matter. If anyone happens to hear or stubble across anything about this matter go to him intently. We can not let this happen again."

"Of course sir," William replied.

"Lastly. If you do find who did this at least try to take them alive. We want to find out why they did this and why...they both had their hearts missing." He added feeling a great deal of pain for two of his captains who tensed when they were reminded of that.

The meeting was dismissed and the captains started to leave. "Do not worry," William said looking at both Fuegoleon and Nozel. "I will find who did this."

Fuegoleon nodded and thanked him. However, Nozel just left before anyone could say anything more to him. He wanted more than anything to find who did this to one of his squad. It was unforgivable. He stopped and to regain control over his emotions, he felt too much rage and bitterness right now. The man who was killed was of nobility, he was skilled, and he was a good man. He took a breath and started to walk again.

From the rooftops, a person smiled and said, "That was an interesting expression he made. This gives me a few ideas for our next steps."

"What are your next orders, sir?" Asked a male standing next to him.

They sat back closing their eyes to think. "Tonight they'll be setting a trap for the assassin. Fall into it and show them your skill without your magic. Give them a warning when battling them. Do not kill them. Just make sure they'll not be able to fight for a week or a bit more."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, do not fight them for so long. Just fight till they are mostly down." They replied.

"Of course sir," He said.

"Kane. Be careful." They said.

"I will sir," Kane said bowing his head.

"Very good, now you are in charge of the others until tonight. I shall be back later." They said and vanished from his spot. Kane just turned and walked back to where the others are.

That night Alecdora Sandler walked alone through the streets of the Nobel Realm. He was on high alert and turned to look at any sound or anything change in the mana he felt. He stopped as he felt a strange presence he turned around but no one was there and he then felt the person behind him. He jumped back and said, "We knew you'll take the bate." After he said this vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around the figure. William Vangeance walked out and said, "Now. We have some questions that you will answer."

"Impressive plan but easily predicted." He spoke calmly. He moved his hand slightly and a dagger came out of his sleeves. He cut vines holding him and jumped back pulling out his sword. He stood straight with his sword drawn and dagger in one hand. He looked at both William and Alecdora, after a moment he charged at them. Alecdora launched an attack but he dodged it with great ease. William used a spell but that was blocked and the attacker cut Alecdora's arm with his sword. He jumped back holding his arm. This is what happened repetitively. They launched attacks and the attacker dodged them with ease and the stranger still when William used a spell on him. Nothing happened. He was able to knock Alecdora out and then turned his attention to William. The attacker jumped back as another spell was launched at him.

He then ran forward attacking William and instead of using a killing blow, the attacker sliced his mask in half. Then kicked him down and placed his sword under his neck and said, "Know this. Even if you did capture, I shall kill myself before betraying my boss but you fought with honor so I shall tell you a word of advice. Keep your eyes on your friends Nozel Silva and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It is not a coincidence that only members of their squad were targeted."

After he finished speaking he vanished before William's eyes, William grabbed his arm and fell back against the wall. He did bring other Golden Dawn members for this trap but he must have knocked them out before this attack. Whoever these people were, they were skilled but the oddest part was...this man. Used no magic in their fight. William could not keep his eyes open any longer and passed out as he heard people coming to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane appeared a bit away on top of a building. He looked down at where the Golden Dawn knights were below. Other magic knights now were there helping them, Kane just stepped back but paused as a felt someone behind him. He turned quickly as something shot at him he jumped out of the way quickly. He then grunted as strings wrapped around his wrists. He turned forward as he saw those who attacked him.    
  
“Black Bulls,” He said his voice calmly. “I have to say I am impressed, clever trap.”    
  
“Whatever...now what do you want with those two?” Asked Yami who stood behind with his sword drawn.    
  
“As I told the other captain down there. I would rather die than betray the man I work for,” He replied. He then turned his gaze to the three other knights who stood before him.    
  
“I take it was your wizard king who set up this secret trap...yes?” He then asked them.    
  
“HEY! How did you know?” Asta asked.    
  
“I am not an idiot….Asta.” He replied he did smirk a bit as he saw his shocked expression.  _ Guess I have to handle this a little more then...I am sorry sir.  _ He thought as he moved his fingers and a wave of power blasted out knocking everyone back a bit and some off their feet. 

Now free of this spell he stood fully and drew his sword. “It is a bit of annoyance I have to handle all of you but very well.” He said.    
  
He raised his sword up and turned to block Yami’s blade that clashed against his. Kane moved quickly back swinging his arm up having Yami move back. Kane dodged another attack from a water spell from Noelle. This was going to be an annoyance a very big one. This was an annoyance without being able to use any of his magic. Besides if they planned this trap well he will be sure to give the warning not to underestimate them. He dodged the next attacks that came and at the last moment, he did dodge one of Finral’s spells.    
  
Kane held back his curse as Asta charged at him he did block the attack with his sword but he had to move back quickly. The sword he had was a very powerful magic sword so it did drain a good portion of the power that it had. “That’s it,” He silently cursed as he held out his hand and whispered his spell and a blast sent all of them backward.    
  
He then slammed his sword into the ground and sent another powerful blast out cracking some of the buildings around him he stood up and held his sword out. “Another blast of my power will destroy some of the buildings around us. I can some people are still inside them...I will give you this choice. Step back or else some innocents will be dying tonight. “What’s your choice magic knights?” He asked.    
  
“Captain?” Asked Vanessa. Over this time Yami was holding back due to the area around them as well as he was trying to gauge what was the level of power this guy had. Or even what kind of magic he was using.    
“Yes...what are your orders?” Kane asked standing ready.    
  
“What’s even your goal!” Asta asked still ready to attack him. “You are just hurting people who never hurt you!”    
  
“I said before. I would rather death than give any information up to-” He was cut off as a flash appeared and when it died down there was a silver cage around him.   
  
“You are losing your touch Kane,” A new voice said walking over. A young woman stepped into view, she had long silver hair and bright eyes. A grimoire floated beside her, the book was a mirror of what a night sky looked like.   
  
“Impossible! You are supposed to be dead!” Kane said.    
  
“We should be a lot of things,” Said the woman beside her. This one had dark red hair and light green eyes. “Like I should be at home in a hot bath but nope! Here we all are.”    
  
“Huh! Who are you two?!” Asta asked looking over at them.    
  
“Our apologies my name is Arasne and this is Ariaki,” The one with silver hair said. “The one over there is named Kane.”    
  
“So you two know who he is?” Yami asked.    
  
“We have trying to find him as well as those he works with.” Arasne replied.    
  
“Maybe you can give us some answers then,” Noelle said. “Would you know why they are after magic knights?”   
  
“Well I am sorry but I only know a bit about your kingdom, so the answer will be hard to say currently.” She replied.    
  
“All of you are from one of the other kingdoms?” Yami asked her.    
  
“No. We are from a continent across the sea to the west of here.” She replied. “As is he and it will be better to talk more once we get him somewhere more secure,”    
  
“Finral! Get us a portal to the castle!” He ordered.    
  
“Yes sir,” Finral said.


	3. Chapter 3

Later in the castle the Wizard King was speaking to the two mages. “So. You two are from a whole other continent?” Asked the wizard king to them. 

“That’s what we said,” Ariraki said with a yawn. He nods and then he had to ask, “What magic does this Kane have...and you two?” 

“Kane uses Vibration Magic and I have Star Magic,” Arasne said. “Ariraki has Chaos Magic.” 

“Really! What do those do? I have never heard of them before!” He asked excitedly but a small cough from Marx got him to nod and give a small sigh. “Right...neve remind that right now.” 

“We can explain more once we meet up with the others who are with us,” Arasne said. “If I can just open the window I can send them a signal to meet up with us here.” 

“Of course,” He said and stepped off to the side to let her to the window. She opened it and held out her hand. “Star magic: Star sign,” 

A blast of golden light flared up into the sky and looked a lot like a shooting star. She turned to see Wizard King looking excited. “That is incredible!” 

“It is nothing special. They will be here shortly,” She said as she returned to her seat. 

“Good. I hope we will be able to help each other in this matter,” He said. 

“As do I,” Arasne said. “These people are very dangerous and are not to be taken lightly. Their leader is not only powerful but brilliant.” 

“He’s also missing half his marbles,” Snorted Ariraki. 

“...that too I guess.” Arasne sighed. She then turned her head hearing a knock at the door then it opening. “Ah. These are the captains of the magic knights.” The wizard king exsplained. 

“Dang...should have came here sooner. Guys here are hot.” Ariraki said as Arasne shot her a look. 

“Ariraki. Focuse please.” She said. 

“Your no fun,” Ariraki said as she leaned back in her chair stretching. Arasne just sighed and turned to these captains. 

“These were two that were able to defeat someone even the great captain of the royal guard could not.” Jack-the ripper asked as he eyed the two. William gave him a small look then looked to the two women there. He was healed enough and insisted to come to this meeting. 

“I was only able to capture Kane that easily because he was distracted,” Arasne said. 

“Whichever way it was would you know why they are after magic knights?” Asked Charlotte turning to them. 

“Actually I think they are just after you two,” William said turning to Nozel and Fuegoleon. 

“Why do you say this?” the wizard king asked. 

“Something this Kane said.” He told them as he quickly explained what happened in his fight. After he finished the two women were silent but a new voice stepped in. “That is a harder question to answer,” 

“Aithlin!” Said Arasne standing up quickly. “This is Aithlin and Rathel.” She adds introducing the two newcomers. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Aithlin said with a short bow.

“As yours...what magic can you do?” The wizard king asked. Marx behind him cleared his throat and he sighed. “Right. Later. You said that is a hard question to answer.”

“Well if they were just going after random knights it would be a bit easier. Since most likely they are going after their power or something similar.” He said. “Yet if they are going after two specific people. Then it actually gets harder since the reasons they have are much wider.”

“Then maybe you can tell us who they are if you can not explain why they are here.” Feugoleon offered.

“I only had a chance to explain who Kane was.” Arasne said.

“We also told them their leader is dangerous and missing a lot of his marbles.” Ariraki said.

“Ah. I see. Whatever his true name is, he never let anyone know. The name most people know him as is Acelin. He rules over an island fortress as well.” He said.

“That’s all you know?” Asked Nozel raising an eyebrow a bit.

“He’s very good at keeping to the shadows and only stepping into the light when he has to.” Aithlin said. 

“So there is nothing you can tell us?” He then asked.

“We did not say that.” Arasne said.

“Right. We may not know a lot of personal information but we do know how he acts and thinks.” Aithlin said. “We can figure out their next move. They most likely will plan to find hostages and either try to get you to pass Kane or break him out. Most likely taking hostages.”

“Can you figure out who they’ll take?” William asked.

“Most likely someone close to them. Unless…” his voice trailed off though.

“Unless what?” Yami asked.

“Unless we get them to chase after us before they came make their move.” He said. 

“And how do you recommend you do that?” The wizard king asked.

“Well we got Kane and those two. I have a portal spell that’s impossible to follow even for them.” Ariraki said. 

“As well as most places in our country he does have to worry about being a leader and acting as one. Even being an insane and cruel one.” He said.

“You’re suggesting bringing us to your kingdom?!” Asked Nozel in shock.

“That’s about right. Yes.” He answers “also there I can think of a small handful of people who can figure how why they want you in the first place.” 

There was a moment of silence before Yami started laughing. “Ha! To thing that you’ll have to get foreigner’s help and then become a foreigner yourself!” He laughed much to Nozel’s annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

“What did you say, foreigner?” Nozel asked coldly. The wizard king stepped forward and said, “that’s enough. Now, you were saying?” 

“Our kingdom will be the best bet. Besides someone, there could help figure out why these two are targets.” Aithlin explained. “And if you are concerned that we are enemies as well send some of your warriors with to be sure nothing happens to them.”

“We do not need anyone to protect us,” Nozel said crossing his arms.

“Says the guy who as an insanely powerful nut case after them.” Snorted Ariraki. 

“Ariraki,” Aithlin said. “As I was saying though the knights coming with us can also serve as insurance to you if you are worried we may be an enemy too. Since we will be more likely to do something if we are openly inviting all these warriors there. One can also look at it this way it would be a good way to start an alliance if ever a time of war came to with kingdom.” 

“That would be a great idea but I think you’ll have to ask your ruler about that part.” The wizard king said.

“Oh. I am sure my brother and father will listen.” He said.

“Wait…brother and father?” The wizard king asked looking at him.

“Allow me to properly introduce him then,” Arasne said. “This is Aithlin Elsalor. The second crowned prince of Axurith.”   
  
“A prince are you?” He asked with surprise.   
  
“That’s correct, Wizard King,” Aithlin replied with a small nod. “I am the second crowned prince for my country. So, while my brother will become our country’s next king I still handle a lot of different things. Such as matters like we have now. So, what do you think?”   
  
“Well, I do think the choice should be up to them. Yet, I do recommend that you two do go,” He responded turning to Nozel and Fuegoleon.   
  
“You did say someone there will be able to find out why they are after us?” Fuegoleon asked.   
  
“I am sure of it,” Aithlin said and Arasne nods in confirmation.   
  
“Well. If we do go they will most likely leave our squad alone.” Fuegoleon said more to himself than anything. He closed his eyes and after a moment nods. “Alright. I will go.”   
  


Nozel sighs and said, “Fine. I will go as well.”   
  
“Perfect! William. Yami, I want you both to go as well, and please pick the best people from your squads to come as well.” He said.   
  
“Wizard king. I do think we will be fine alone,” Nozel said keeping his tone respectful as he spoke to him.   
  
“I know but as they said it could be good for alliances and I do think it would be a very good idea to have them come to.” The wizard king replied. “Now I think you two should leave soon. So get what you need and if they don’t mind accompanying you-”   
  
He looks at the group and Aithlin shook his head. “We do not mind at all. If we can meet here that would be helpful. Also if you can give Kane to Ariraki that would be good as well.”   
  
“Of course.” The wizard king said. 

*** **  
  
**

Aithlin walked with Rathel behind Fuegoleon as he went to the chambers of his home to get personal items. Once they got to his room though Rathel stepped forward a hand going to his sword. Aithlin held a hand having Fuegoleon step back. Rathel knelt down by the door and said, “Trap spell. Right inside the door.”  
  
“We may want to stand back for this,” Aithlin said stepping back. Rathel drew his sword and when he opened the door he slid it through the floor. Fuegoleon blinked with slight surprise as he saw the trap spell almost slither up the blade and vanish.   
  
“What happened?” He asked.   
  
“Rathel’s sword is rather special. It seals spells inside it and allows him to use them another time.” Aithlin said as they stepped into the room.   
  
“That’s quite impressive,” Fuegoleon said as Rathel stepped back sliding the sword away.   
  
“Indeed,” Aithlin said standing next to Rathel who pulled his hood down more. They waited as Fuegoleon gathered what he needed. They looked up though as they heard loud footsteps come barreling down the hallway at full speed. Leo soon appeared at the doorway breathing deeply.   
  
“You are leaving!?” He asked.   
  
“Yes. The wizard king feels it maybe for-” He was cut off though as Leo shook his head. “I am coming to you!”   
  
“No, your place is here,” Fuegoleon said firmly.   
  
“How can I leave you when those people are after you!” Leo said. The two argued back and forth while Aithlin and Rathel stood there. Aithlin found it amusing since he grew up with an older brother so he knew how it was. No matter where or how old they got siblings they will always be siblings.   
  
“Excuse me, we will have to go but having an extra mage who has fire magic may be useful. As well it may be a good learning experience.” Aithlin said stepping forward after another few minutes of arguing.   
  
Fuegoleon sighed and nods his head. “Very well. Get your things, Leo.” He said.

***

Ariraki yawned as she waited with Kano who was bound by her side. Yami was there with Asta, Noelle, along with Finral. William was there as well with Klaus, Yuno, and Mimosa. Nozel stood there with his arms folded.   
  
“HEY! Leo’s coming too!” Asta said and waved to Leo as he walked over with Fuegoleon and the others.   
  
“Everyone’s here then,” The wizard king said as he looked around at them. “I suppose you should get going then.”   
  
“Right. Ariraki can you get the portal opened?” Aithlin asked. 

“Alright,” She said standing up and held up her hand. “Chaos magic: Chaos portal,” A glowing red portal looking like a spinning spiral before them. The wizard king looked at the spiral with wide-stary eyes.   
  
“Alright everyone in,” She said.   
  
“We shall return soon Wizard King,” Fuegoleon said with a slight bow of his head and putting an arm over his chest.   
  
“Do what you need there and do not worry about it.” He replied.   
  
“And we can always contact you when you need it,” Aithlin added.   
  
“Very good. Best of luck to all of you,” The wizard king replied and gave a small wave of his hand. As everyone stepped into the portal. Well except Asta who got a bit kicked in from Yami. Once the portal vanished the wizard king stood back and sighed.   
  
“Best of luck.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome to the kingdom of Axurith,” Said Aithlin as the portal closed behind them. Before the group a large gate and a castle behind it. Yet, when they turned around they saw a large city spread out before them.    
  
“WOW! This is even bigger than our kingdom!” Asta said in shock as he looked around at it.    
  
“He’s right,” Leo said in surprise as he looked over with him.    
  
“This is just the capital,” Ariraki said looking over her shoulder as she walked to the gates.   
  
“Right. Perhaps we can have a tour later but we should head inside and get all of you settled.” Aithlin said as he walked to the gates as well. The two guards stood at attention and bowed their heads.    
  
“Sire!” They both said as they opened the gates.    
  
“Thank you,” He said with a nod as they followed him inside to the courtyard.    
  
“WOW! IT’S EVEN BIGGER IN HERE!?” Asta yelled.    
  
“That’s impossible Asta,” Noelle said shaking her head. Yet, as she looked around, she saw it was a rather very beautiful and large castle.    
  
Aithlin just chuckled slightly and led them into the halls. He waved down a servant and said, “Prepare a room for these guests please.”    
  
“Of course and welcome home, sire.” They said with a bow before they hurried off.    
  
“Now this way,” Aithlin said taking up his walk again. “I figure we can speak to Gaelin to see if he can say where we should start.”    
  
“Who is Gaelin?” Asked Fuegoleon.    
  
“Ah. Right, Gaelin is our librarian. He’s also very smart and has great knowledge of many different things. I am sure he can have some information for us.” Aithlin said with a slight smirk. He led them through the halls and stopped by two tall doors. He stepped in and held up his hand catching a flying book. Books were flying around the room from this way to that way. In the center was a young man sitting down looking at the books as they flew past.    
  
“Gaelin?” Aithlin called. The man turned and a book hit him right in the head.    
  
“Ow...ah...Sire,” he said rubbing his head waving his hand causing all the books to stop. “What can I do for you and I am sorry about the chaos right now. I had to reorder all the books due to a little….uh...accident. Yet, never mind that sire, how can I help you today?”    
  
“Well that will take some explaining,” he said sitting down moving some books off to the side.    
  
“Of course. One moment if you will though,” Gaelin said as he did a spell sending the books back into place. As he did this the others sat down in chairs as well. Gaelin then turned and sat down and Aithlin takes a breath and quickly explained what was going on.    
  
“Ah. I see so they are after these two,” He said as he turned to Fuegoleon and Nozel. “Well...let’s think now, I do think I have a file speaking about the last people they attacked.”    
  
He stood up and walked away and shortly later he came back holding a stack of papers. “This was about seven years ago though...it seems that they attacked a city by the border of Sailia...what else is in here…. Ah! This was most likely related to something that happened in Sailia. They sent over information since it was a city in our kingdom.”    
  
“I figured we will have to speak to the Kingdom of Sailia,” Aithlin replied giving a look to Rathel who looked away some.    
  
“Well rumor has it the healer Narndir lives in a small village there. If anyone can figure it out it’s him,” He replied.    
  
“Alright then. I guess I will send a message there seeing if we can get passage over the border,” Aithlin said.    
  
“Excuse me. Can you please explain what you are speaking of?” Fuegoleon asked.    
  
“Of course,” Aithlin said. “The Kingdom of Sailia is a neighboring kingdom, we are allies and they are a very powerful and smart kingdom. I should have known we will have to come to them for some assistance.”    
  
“Ah. I see,” Fuegoleon said with a small nod.   
  
“Sorry, it will take a bit of time to be sure it is alright to cross the border. So until then, I have a few plans I can put in place in the meantime.” Aithlin added.    
  
“Actually it will not take so long there is an ambassador here currently meeting with the first prince,” Gaelin said.    
  
“Perfect, I will have to speak to him soon then,” He said. “One more thing can you get us any information you have on them?”    
  
“It’s not a lot but I will see what I can find for you, Sire,” Gaelin said with a nod.    
  
“Perfect,” Aithlin said standing up. He looked over as a servant came over and bowed. “Sire. The rooms you requested for them are ready,”    
  
“Thank you,” He said with a nod. He turned to the group and said, “this Vari. If you need anything while you are here. She can get it for you and she can lead you to your rooms. I have to make sure we can meet with my brother. Rathel and Arasne I want you two stay with them. I shall be fine.”    
  
“As you say,” Arasne said as Rathel gives a small nod. Aithlin turned and left the room.    
  
“Please if you can follow me,” Vari said. She waited a moment and then left the room. They followed her through the long halls.    
  
“Hey! I have a question,” Asta said as he looked at Arasne.    
  
“Yes?” She asked.    
  
“What’s this other kingdom like?” He asked.    
  
“Well in truth I have never been there,” She replied. “Yet, I from what I know it’s filled of magic and wonder. Most of it is forest but there are many there who will have a better idea than us. Also if what he said about Narndir is true we will be very lucky.”    
  
“Who is this Narndir?” Nozel asked.    
  
“He’s a very powerful elven healer. They say he has tones of knowledge of ancient magic and some say he is also an incredible fighter but most only know him for his healing.” She said.    
  
“Elven? There are elves here?!” Asked Nozel stopping short.    
  
“Is that a problem?” She asked.    
  
“The elves attacked and nearly destroyed our kingdom,” Nozel said but before he could continue Rathel sighed and pulled off his hood finally. It showed his pointed elven ears, it also showed half his face being scared and one of his eyes was of silver color.    
  
“We are not the elves that attacked your home. The elf they speak of can help as well as any other elf Prince Aithlin chooses to go to.” He said as he turned to face the stunned group.    
  
“He is right. We have had over 1000 years of peace with the Kingdom of Sailia.” She said.    
  
Rathel nods and then said in a slightly harsh tone, “I recommend you hold off on your hate to the elves if you want to know why they want you. Or you can send you home and they will kill you.”    
  
“Rathel! Don’t be harsh,” She scolded turning to face him.    
  
“I only speak what is the truth,” Rathel said as he pulled his hood back up. The group was silent but Asta stepped up and held out his hand to Rathel.    
“Well. It’s pretty cool to meet an elf who doesn’t want to kill me!” He said with a grin. Rathel looked at him and raised an eyebrow slightly.    
  
“Uh-huh.” 

  
“Don’t take it personally. This is just how he is,” Arasne said shaking her head. “And no, not all elves are like that. So...let’s just get you to your rooms now then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.   
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
